This invention relates to systems for neutralizing ordnance. More particularly, this invention relates to a system that uses an array of downwardly aimed nozzles directing forceful, high pressure jets of fluid for clearing explosive obstacles including buried mines along an uninterrupted path and can survive mine-clearing operations.
Military and non-military agencies are still searching for a system that will effectively, reliably and safely de-mine roadway and off-roadway areas that are known or suspected to contain mechanical and electrical initiated mines. The basic requirement for an effective de-mining system is to detonate or disrupt either the mechanical or electrical firing train of each individual mine to effectively neutralize the mine.
Some military and non-military agencies already use a variety of means and apparatuses to clear areas of known/suspected mines on land and on roadways. Existing mine mitigation and neutralization systems have had some success, but current methods typically have major deficiencies that limit their intended capability. These limitations include high-cost, heavy weights, large sizes, difficulty of transportation, poor survivability from the explosions that these systems are intended to neutralize, logistical burdens, spare parts supply difficulties, etc. Currently none of these systems employ a concept of clearing mines with any type of water-jet technology.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a system for clearing surface and buried ordnance such as mines that uses an array of high-pressure fluid jets operating in several modes to destroy or disrupt the firing train of the ordnance without creating an undue risk of self-destruction.